


The Royal Family of Daxam

by TaylorWillcocks



Series: The Adventures of Taylor Green aka Supergirl [7]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Barry Allen & Caitlin Snow Friendship, Barry Allen & Cisco Ramon Friendship, Bixseual Kara Danvers, Caitlin Snow Needs a Hug, Caitlin Snow is Killer Frost, Cisco Ramon is Vibe, Daxam (Supergirl TV 2015), Daxamite Culture (Supergirl TV 2015), Daxamites (Supergirl TV 2015), Doctor Caitlin Snow, Earth-1, Earth-19, Earth-2, Earth-38, F/F, F/M, Gay Alex Danvers, Gay Caitlin Snow, Jealousy, Krypton, Kryptonian Biology, M/M, Mind Control, No Ronnie Raymond, Post-Particle Accelerator Explosion, Pre-Flash, Pre-Particle Accelerator Explosion (The Flash TV 2014), Protective Caitlin Snow, Reader is Earth-1 Supergirl, Superheroes, Taylor Green (OC) is Earth-1 Supergirl, Ultimate Superhero Team, Villain Killer Frost, fangirling, gay female character, superhero family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 00:49:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19121194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaylorWillcocks/pseuds/TaylorWillcocks
Summary: Taylor Green aka Supergirl is a scientist/superhero working at Star Labs with Team Flash however she a secret, secret identity, she is a Daxamite (however she is unaware of this until the particle accelerator explosion gives her powers back after they were blocked) the highly war-like and slavers traders from the Planet Daxam, but not just any Daxamite,She Princess Tar-El, heir to the Royal Throne. When Krypton exploded, it ravaged Daxam forcing the population to leave but only a few survived namely Tar-El’s parents and the royal army. They track Tar-El to Earth and try to convince her to take her rightful place on the throne however Taylor refuses so they kidnap here and put her under mind control with her mother Queen Rhea, controlling her. Through Tar-El, Rhea orders an attack on Earth starting with Taylor’s earth-family including her fiancé and best friend – Caitlin Snow and Cisco Ramon who are kidnapped and taken to the main cruise ship for execution. Alone on Earth, Barry creates his own army of superhero’s.Can Caitlin rescue Taylor even when Tar-El threatens to kill her or will it destroy their relationship?





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Apologies for the long summary. Hope the story makes up for it.

The young male guard ran through the ship with the female baby in his arms, blaster bolts skipped past his ears. He had to get the baby off the ship away from her abusive parents. He slid to a stop by the jump ships and placed the baby inside one of them. Quickly he found the furthest planet away from the ship, a planet under the name Terra or as the locals called it, Earth. He pressed the engine start button and stepped out the ship, the door closing automatically behind him. The small ship shot away from the main ship away into the distance then disappeared. The guard smiled then turned around and pulled out his blaster. He would pay for his insubordination with his life but he would go down fighting as was way of his people even if he was against his own. He pointed his blaster and started firing at the men who were pursuing him. The pain exploded in his shoulder first, then his leg and then his chest. As he fell to the floor and his eyes closed, he whispered a quick prayer.

‘Good luck Princess Tar-El of Daxam.’


	2. 25 years later

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The night before the PAE and how Taylor got her powers

Someone was shaking my shoulder as I woke up. ‘Hmm what is it?’ I sleepily said trying to fall back asleep.

‘Darling you were shouting in your sleep again. When will you tell me what you are dreaming about because it sounds rather scary from this end?’ Caitlin says next to me. I sit up slight, propping up a pillow so the headboard didn’t dig into my back.

‘Oh it’s nothing. When will you learn to let it go?’ I grumble. I’d been having since I was a kid but only recently Caitlin had been asking about them.

’This time I am not.’ Cait said firmly. Damn she really isn’t going to give this up; I mean I might as well. I didn’t even understand what I was dreaming about, two heads are better than one.

‘Okay.’ I take a deep breath in. ‘Even I don’t really know. I been having it every once in a while since I was a kid. So basically this person is carrying me through this corridor but not anything I’ve ever seen before but anyway he is carrying me so I guess I’m a baby and then he puts me in this ship thing, very sci-fi and calls me you highness.’ I use air quotes around your highness. ‘And apparently my name is Tar-El.’ I laugh. ‘Sounds stupid right? I have talked to my parents about it but they didn’t offer any insight but I know they are hiding something but they won’t tell me and I don’t know why.’ I slump my head. Caitlin rubs my neck just how I like it and it makes me feel a little better.

‘Hey, it’s okay. I’m sure they will tell you when they are ready.’ Caitlin smiles softly. ‘As to the dream, I literally have no idea. I will do some research into it but I doubt I will find anything.’

‘Thanks babe, I appreciate it.’ She nods. ‘Back to sleep? Big day tomorrow.’ Caitlin smiles softly.

‘Yeah it is. Goodnight babe.’ She gives me a kiss on the lips then we snuggle back down into bed with Caitlin acting like the big spoon this time.

**_The following evening – 1 hour before the PAE_ **

Caitlin was currently helping to tie my tie but I wasn’t helping by taking the mickey out of her very deep concentration face.

‘Damn that’s a sexy face.’ I giggle. She stops fiddling with my tie, glaring at me.

‘If you don’t stop, you _will_ be sleeping on the couch tonight.’ She intones putting major emphasis on will so that I got her complete and absolute meaning clearly.

‘Loud and clear Doctor.’ I banter back.

‘I mean it.’ I cough.

‘Okay.’ I slap her hands away playfully and quickly do up the tie.

‘Wait you knew how to do that all along?’ She demands.

‘Well when you have a good teacher, you learn quickly.’ I smile and pull her close, kissing the shock off her face which she leans into. ‘Now, we are going to be late and Harrison will not like that.’

‘Hmm no he won’t.’ She gives me one last kiss and I follow her out the room to where the ceremony was taking place. We sit side by side on the high rise platform behind the podium. Guests were milling about the entrance hall.

‘Hello, hello everyone.’ Harrison was standing by the podium as the guest turn to face him. ‘Thank you for all turning up tonight. We are going to make history tonight when we turn on the Particle Accelerator. It will be able to power the whole of Central City and one day the world.’ He claps and after a pause the rest of audience does too. ‘Right then let’s turn it on.’ He gestures to a technician who was at a control panel where upon he presses a few switches and then the main button. In the background I could hear a slight humming noise as the Accelerator turned on. Caitlin grabs my hand and squeezes it tight. I turn to her and catching her eye, I smile knowing we both had helped with this life-changing project. I was so deep into her bright brown eyes that I almost didn’t notice the change in the faint humming noise in the background.

‘We have to turn it off!’ The technician shouts. ‘Otherwise it’s going to explode and take Central City with it.’ I jump up and in the mass panic, I lose hold of Caitlin and she moves away in the crowd. I race to the cortex with the rest of the team.

‘Something has to get to the master switch inside the Accelerator.’ Harrison directs. I immediately volunteer.

‘I’ll do it.’

‘Okay, go now Dr Green.’ I race to pipeline and open the door. I could feel the heat and radiation coming from the machine. On the other side of the pipeline tunnel was the hatch for the master switch. I wrench off the hatch and turn the switch off however it just slid back into its original place. I turn on my comms.

‘It’s not working. I will have to stay in here to hold the switch. Close the main door.’

‘No, we can’t do that. You will die Taylor.’ Cisco shouts into the comm. I sigh.

‘I have to. It’s my life to save all the lives of Central City. It’s a sacrifice I can make.’ I say.

‘Cisco is right Dr Green, don’t do it.’ Harrison says. I turn the switch, grunting as it tries to fight me.

‘Close the door.’ I can hear them protesting on the comms but then I see the door closing but not before I see Caitlin at the entrance, her eyes wide with shock and disbelief. Then an orangey wave starts flying towards me, my eyes widen in fear. I manage to get out, ‘I love you Caitlin,’ before I black out.


	3. 2 Years later after the PAE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taylor finds out she has powers and is a Daxamite and how life has changed over the last 2 years. Also has Caitlin moved on?

The first thing I feel is a hand gripping mine before I feel the rest of my body. I wiggle my fingers and the hand retreats. I guess I had survived the explosion.

‘Taylor?’ The voice is full of disbelief and shock but also relief and happiness. I slowly crack open my eyes, the harsh light of wherever I was blinding me for a moment until my vision orients itself. The ceiling above me is white with grey boarders to the tiles. Rolling my head to the right, a woman comes in to view, I know who it is.

‘Caitlin.’ It comes out as a small but very sore whisper as if I hadn’t used my voice in a very long time, it made me very confused. ‘Is that you?’ My voice comes back to me but it still hurt my throat. The hand is back, clutching at my fingers.

‘Yes, baby it is, it me, your Caitlin.’ She sobs. That was even more confusing. She’s acting like she hasn’t seen me it a very long time. As I try to sit up a wave of dizziness catches me off guard and I almost slip off the bed but Caitlin catches me. First order of business, where was I? I cough a few times to try and clear my throat.

‘Umm, where-where…’ My throat gives up, so Caitlin helps me drink some water which helps immensely. I try again. ‘Where am I?’ That was much better, I could talk now.

‘You are in the medical bay at Star Labs.’

‘So the explosion just knocked me out rather than killing me. I’m glad of that.’ Caitlin looks away, pain on her face. ‘What is it? I know I was stupid but I had to save the lives of everyone in Central City, it was me or them. I had too.’ I try to get her to understand my decision.

‘No it’s not about that but well, how do I put this…’ She trails off.

‘Babe.’ I squeeze her hand. ‘You know you can tell me anything.’ I encourage her.

‘You-you’ve been in a coma.’ The shock is obviously evident on my face because Caitlin winces.

‘A coma? Are you serious? For how long?’ I try and brace myself for the answer.

‘Two years.’ Caitlin looks away but I had gained the courage to sit up and I do then reaching out to pull her face back to mine.

‘Okay. Okay.’ I take a deep breath. ‘We can deal with that later. But for now, I know it’s been two years but do you still want to marry me or …’ Caitlin chuckles.

‘You’ve been in a coma for two years and you’re not worried or scared?’ She says while I smile. ‘Why are you smiling?’

‘Of course I’m really scared about how the world has changed and shit.’ She gets this weird look on her face like she knows something but I ignore it for the time being. ‘But I am more interested in us? We are still together right? I won’t mind if you tell me that you found someone else whilst I was in a coma.’ She gasps at me.

‘No of course not. Who do you think I am? I knew you would wake up one day. I would wait for you forever.’ Then finally Caitlin leans in for a kiss which I passionately return, taking a deep breath which reminded me of home and it was beautiful. ‘Oh man how I missed that.’ I was about to ask why I had been in a coma for so long when a voice interrupted us.

‘If you guys have finished catching up in there we have a meta-human attack on the water front.’ A voice comes from the Cortex.

‘Cisco? Is that you?’ Yes another familiar voice. Caitlin helps me onto my feet after removing the various tubes and lines connected to me. I clutch onto her because I still felt a little of balance.

‘Yeah baby, it’s me!’ He sits typing at the cortex desk with another young man was leaning on it. Also in the room were two more ladies and five gentlemen. I recognised two of them which was weird because they looked almost exactly the same.

‘Harrison! Hey, how you doing mate.’ The two men look at and slightly smile but don’t make any other move.

‘You didn’t bring her up to speed with current events.’ One of the Harrison’s says, directing his question a Caitlin albeit a little too harshly for my taste so I butt in before he can say anything else.

‘Yeah about that – why was I in a coma for two years and what is a meta-human?’ I was still gripping onto Caitlin. I know I could stand on my own two feet but I didn’t know anyone else apart from Cisco in the room and I was feeling a little shy in the face of so many strangers.

‘So when the particle accelerator exploded it released a wave of dark matter that gave quite a few Central City citizens powers and we call them Meta-Humans. Barry, Wally and Jesse here can run extremely fast.’ Cisco starts off. To illiterate his point, the two said men and said lady run around the room so fast that I could only see red lightening.

‘Oh wow!’

‘And yeah many other powers like controlling the weather, mirror travel, flying, super strength or cold power.’ At that last one I feel Caitlin tense next me, gipping my arm a little too light but for some reason I felt no pain and I have a feeling she had something to do with it. ‘Anyway the evil Harrison or well the original Harrison – not either of these two – orchestrated the explosion to create Barry as The Flash in order to steal his speed so that he could get home to his own time in the future. Turns out Harrison wasn’t Harrison but a man named Eobard Thawne who was responsible for Barry’s Mom’s death.’ Cisco finishes.

‘Wow that is a lot to take in. Anything else?’ I could feel there was more.

‘After the defeat of Reverse Flash, Harry Wells from Earth-2 comes here to ask for help in rescuing his daughter from another evil speedster called Zoom. There another whole confusing thing where by Zoom sent his previous self from the past called Jay Garrick who was actually Hunter Zolomon which Zoom then killed because he was trying to get to me to steal my speed and then kill me.’ Barry takes over from Cisco which Harry Wells then follows on with a simple explanation about different Earths.

‘Well if that isn’t fucking confusing at all anyway carry on.’ Caitlin nudges me to remind me not to swear.

‘So we rescued Harry’s daughter after he betrayed us and then made up with us because Zoom kidnapped Caitlin.’ I freeze at that news but Caitlin’s slight squeeze causes me to calm down and I smile at her to say thank you. ‘Then Barry lost his speed which he then regained when we caused another small Particle Accelerator Explosion because we knew how to contain it however Jesse and Wally gained speedster powers in the process and awakened Caitlin’s dormant Killer Frost gene.’ Cisco finished off. I turn to Caitlin.

‘You have powers?’ I say incredulously. Again she looks away, a pained look on her face.

‘Yes but I have to be carefully not to let her take control otherwise I kind of turn evil.’ She looks at the floor. I give her a genuine smile.

‘I would never let that happen.’ I promise, gently cupping her chin as to Iook her straight in the eye, my love dominating my gaze. I almost kiss her but I remember we are in company. ‘So I guess you defeated Zoom?’ I direct the question towards Barry.

‘Yes I did and now we just defend the city from Meta-Humans.’ He replies.

‘Don’t forget get about Flashpoint.’ The blonde man says who had been unusually quiet throughout the whole of the conversation. He also seemed to have an edge to his voice; either this flashpoint thing or me didn’t sit right with him. I looked around for answers and Barry quickly reiterates what it was and what were the repercussions of it including all about these meta-husks and that the blonde man who I know knew to be Julian Albert was Dr Alchemy and was giving flashpoint characters back their powers including Wally. However the philosopher stone had been thrown into the speed force as it caused Julian to become evil and create a cult to kill The Flash. He was forgiven as he didn’t know who was doing it and was invited to join Team Flash.

‘Then me and Jesse had to go back to Earth-2 so Jesse could be the Flash there so Team Flash hired a new Harrison Wells.’ Harry says and then points at the other Harrison.

‘My name is HR and I’m an author not a scientist but the team is giving me a chance.’ The man now known as HR introduces himself.

‘Okay okay I think I get all that. So who are you two?’ I point at the black gentleman and the black lady.

‘I’m Iris, I work for the Central City Picture News and I’m Barry’s girlfriend and that oaf over there is my Dad Joe who is a detective at Central City Police Station.’ The black woman says, the man grimances.

‘You don’t need to call me that.’ He says.

‘Yeah we do.’ Barry giggles. The man Joe stares at him for a while until Barry stops.

‘Awesome so y’all like this superhero crime-fighting team known as Team Flash?’ Everyone nods. ‘That is just so awesome. So then million dollar question – why was I in a coma for two years?’ I look around once again for answers but they all look a Caitlin, well considering she is a bio-chemist, right choice. I allow myself to be detached from Caitlin as moves away to her desk and presses a few buttons where some data comes up on the screens next to me. Being a doctor myself I am able to recognise what is going on. ‘Wait is that scans of my brain?’


	4. Brain Scans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daxamite?

‘Yeah it is. On the left is your brain before the explosion and on the right is your brain after the explosion.’ I gap at what I was seeing.

‘But it’s completely different. You could say it’s from two different people.’ I say holding on my left hand towards the screen.

‘Here’s where it gets worse.’ Something else pops up on the screen. ‘Here is a brain scan from when you were 3 month old baby. According to Central City Hospital records, you had brain surgery to block certain parts of your DNA from functioning.’ I blinked a few times.

‘I had brain surgery as a baby? But why?’ Caitlin shakes her head. The rest of the team looked just as confused.

‘I have no idea but what I do know, there is nothing on any Earth like it.’ I realized what Cait was implying.

‘Wait back up a sec… what you are saying, what you are trying to tell me, is that-that I’m an alien?’ I stumble on feet almost pitching forward but luckily I was in a room full of speedsters and I was soon sitting in a chair. I rub my forehead.

‘Yeah,’ comes Caitlin in an awkward tone. It my confusion, I hadn’t realized she had come to stand by my shoulder and was instinctually rubbing the back of my neck just the way I like it. I tilt my head up to catch her eyes. Quietly in words meant just for us, I mention about the dreams I had been having before. ‘Could have been a memory.’ She replies. I nod not wanting to get too much into it now. I stand up and walk over to the wall, standing with my side to it.

‘So I could be adopted?’ Caitlin nods. ‘And great my parents never told me.’ I feel an anger rising inside me and before I know it, my right hand is up and I punch it into the wall but my hand promptly goes straight through to the other side. I jump away from the wall in surprise and so does everyone else.

‘Taylor has super strength?’ Wally says excitedly.

‘Seems like. Wonder what else I can do?’ I stare at my hands in awe which causes me to look at the floor where my feet were hovering a few inches off the floor. ‘Err am I flying?’ Everyone looks at my feet. ‘Is this from the particle explosion or my alien DNA?’

‘I’m not sure.’ Caitlin says, she squints at my feet. ‘Can you like actually stand on the floor please? You are kinda freaking me out.’ I nod and float back down to the ground.

‘Hold up a sec, you seem to exhibiting powers same as my friend Kara from Earth-38. Cisco can you contact her with that device you gave her?’ Barry says.

‘Okay.’ He stands up and pulls some sort of device that looked similar to the necklace hanging around Caitlin’s neck. He puts it out in front of him and presses a button on it. A silver, blue and white hole appears in the cortex. I lurch away from it in to the main controls and with my super strength I leave two hand shaped dents in it, until Caitlin is able to prise me off it and then hold on to my hands so that I don’t break anything else. Whilst I’m doing this, I hadn’t noticed a young man and woman come through the hole in the space between the desk and the medical bay door. Caitlin tells me it is a portal.

‘Hiya everyone. Cisco, Barry, Caitlin – what do you need help with?’ Cisco, Barry, Caitlin and the rest all hug this new person who I guess is Kara from Earth-38. ‘By the way this is Mon-El, he is from Daxam – sister world to Krypton.’ We all shake hands. The word Daxam sounds slightly familiar to me.

‘So Kara I need your help with this.’ Caitlin directs Kara over to the screen. She opens her mouth to give some insight on my condition when Mon-El gets to it first.

‘Where did you DNA from a Daxamite from? I thought they were only in our universe.’ Mon-El says his face lightening up.

‘Umm, I suppose that would make me the Daxamite. Those are my brain scans.’ I timidly say.

‘Huh, interesting. Someone managed to block your genes as a young infant then something broke that block. We had that kind of technology on Daxam but I haven’t seen it on Earth.’ Mon-El says to me.

‘Yeah I don’t know how but it was the particle accelerator explosion.’ I say. On Mon-El confused look, Kara explains what I mean.

‘So you’re a Daxamite?’ Kara finishes, she seems to have a new edge to her voice rather than the friendly one from earlier.

‘Wait, I didn’t know this until a few moments ago. I thought my parents were my real parents. This must mean that I probably have Daxamite parents. I wonder if I could get in contact with them. Cisco?’ He says yup and then starts furiously typing on his laptop.

‘I’m sorry, same MO as Earth-38. When Krypton exploded, it took Daxam with it.’ He says. I didn’t really feel anything towards my birth planet as I didn’t have any connection towards it.

‘It’s okay, Earth is my home.’ Then I add, ‘Caitlin is my home.’ Caitlin blushes strongly which wasn’t hard since she was quite pale.

‘What if your parents are the same as Mon-El’s?’ Kara says still in a tone that suggested she didn’t trust me. I look at her, tilting my head but it’s Mon-El that replies.

‘My parents were the King and Queen of Daxam and its most likely true for you as I’m told everyone has a doppelgänger in the different universes.’

‘But that would make me a Princess.’ I pause, the pressure was too much. ‘No I can’t, I can’t do this. I’m sorry.’ I look at Caitlin for second and then leave the room. I needed some air.


	5. Invasion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Daxamites invade Earth but though an unwilling person

My feet take me to Star Lab’s private garden outside where I could get some fresh air. I sit down on the bench just taking deep breath after deep breath.

The door clicks open then close.

‘I just want to be alone. It was too much to process.’ I throw the words over my shoulder.

‘I know babe. I just came to sit with you.’ Caitlin’s voice sounds behind me.

‘This is hard for me to say but please I want to be alone.’

‘Okay. Come find me when you need me.’ I hear the door open and close again. I wish I had ask her to stay, she had sounded a little disappointed.

I close my eyes just taking in the silence when it is interrupted by a weird humming noise. ‘I thought I asked to be left alone.’ I open my eyes standing up but find I cannot move and I am pulled upwards into the sky but I wasn’t flying. ‘CAITLIN!’ I scream but the world below me disappears and replaced with a black floor that looked familiar.

‘Tar-El, my darling. I’ve missed you so much.’ I freeze and then turn around. A medium built woman with long slightly curled brunette locks and wearing some kind of nun-type habit thing was standing in front of some-kind of twin throne. She had a pair of dazzling blue eyes. Next to her was a tall pale man with greying hair and beard, he was also wearing similar but manlier clothing to the woman.

‘Umm who are you and my name is Taylor not Tar-whatever you just said.’ I narrow my eyes at them.

‘Tar-El. That is your birth name and I am your mother, Queen Rhea.’ The woman Rhea said.

‘And I am your father Lar Grand.’ The man Lar said. I giggled.

‘That’s a weird name. But wait are you from Daxam?’ I ask, a little bit interested. These two persons did look more like me than my Earth parents did.

‘Yes we and you are. You remember?’ Rhea asks.

‘No I don’t but I there was an accident on Earth which put me in a coma for two years and reawakened my dormant Daxamite genes which I just found out about just now from well that doesn’t matter.’ I say only the basics, not waiting to give too much away.

‘I will destroy the person that caused that accident!’ Lar growls.

‘Whoa mate that’s a bit overboard and besides you can’t, my friend killed him.’

‘Well we will destroy Earth then! It’ll be as dead as that Palace Guard that kidnapped you.’ I look at Rhea in surprise.

‘Wait that’s what those dreams were about, they were about that guard kidnapping me. I remember that.’ My parents smile. ‘But Earth is my home, I have friends and family.’

‘This world is forfeit under the law of Daxam as they laid a hand on the Crown Princess of Daxam and future Queen.’ Lar says forcefully. Caitlin’s face flashes through my mind.

‘But this is Earth and plus I live down there with my fiancé. We are getting married in the summer.’ I smile at that thought.

‘Married to a human male? Please! You will marry the person that was assigned for you at birth, the Lord Dev-Em. He will be a perfect King to your Queen.’ Lar says whilst pointing to a picture on a monitor behind me that I hadn’t noticed till now. He looked to be about double my age and had a very ugly burn down the left side of his face. ‘He a veteran of the last War Daxam was in with Krypton and led the assault on Argo City and won.’ In this universe that could actually be true.

‘Her name is Caitlin.’ I say quietly.

‘You’ve had your playtime, now is time to take life seriously and accept the crown.’ Rhea says.

‘Well then I refuse.’ I didn’t feel bad at all or shame at their disappointed faces.

‘I hoped it wouldn’t come to this.’ Lar nods at something behind me, then pain explodes in my head and collapse on the floor, knocked out.

**_A few hours later_ **

I blinked my eyes open again for the second time that day. Unfamiliar surroundings assaulted my eyes.

‘Oh my darling you are awake.’ My mother was beside me, gripping my hands.

‘What happened?’

‘What is your name?’ Mother asks first.

‘It’s Tar-El, did you forget?’ I said confused. Mother beams at me.

‘A guard knocked up out because he thought you were an intruder and you had concussion so just checking.’ She said.

‘I hope you dealt with him?’ Wait why did I say that? But as soon as the thought came to mind, it was gone, replaced by different ways to torture the guard.

‘Yes, your father killed him.’ I smiled coldly.

‘Good.’ I sit up and stand off the bed. ‘Mother, I need a change of clothes. I’ve had enough of these smelly Earth clothes.’ Mother smiles back at me equally as cold as me.

‘The guard outside will take you to your quarters, I have some royal duties to attend to.’ She leaves the room. I leave the room by the other door where the guard was waiting. He bows.

‘Your highness, I am to take you to your chambers.’

‘Well get on with it then.’ I say harshly. He jumps then starts quickly walking in the direction of what I guessed are going to be my quarters. We arrive at a pair of black double doors with the Daxamite Royal Family coat of arms on it. ‘Stay here.’ The guard nods as I enter my rooms. I shut the doors firmly behind me. I turn around to see a large lounge area with some sofas, table and a small kitchen area. Around the walls are four more doors. The first one leads to a walk in closet full of fancy looking clothes for various occasions. The second door is a bathroom with a shower, bath and a makeup station. The third door leads to a very plush bedroom that made me just want to go to sleep, I quickly close the door. The fourth and final door had a toilet and sink in. I went back to the walk in closet and picked up a black suit with a cape benefiting a Princess of Daxam. I turned to look in the mirror and slicked back my short blonde hair. Now I felt ready to speak to my parents, how I had missed them

I walked back out to the corridor where the guard was. ‘Take me to my parents.’ I say simply. The guard started walking. ‘Wait.’ He turned around and I deal him a backhanded slap to his face. ‘Did you forget something?’ The guard blinks for a few seconds and then bows low.

‘Apologies, your Highness.’ I nod and gesture for him to continue. I had to do that to several other guards as my personal guard took me to my parents. I opened the door to the throne room, talking as I went through.

‘Mother, Father, you really need to remind our troops to mind their manners around their betters. I had to punish quite a few on the way here for not bowing to me.’ My parents both laughed.

‘That’s my girl.’ Lar commented.

‘So as you said Earth is forfeit under Daxam law for laying a hand on me. When do we attack?’ I say.

‘Since you are new to how Daxamites invade a planet, I will show you.’ He starts pointing at a map on the table; it looked like Earth and Central City. ‘First you announce that you are attacking by starting with one city at a time, I thought Central City, then kidnap a few citizen, execute them which will then provoke them to attack and we defend ourselves.’

‘Hmm, good plan. So, anyone in mind?’ They both smile at my coldly.

‘Yes your ex-fiancé and ex-best friend to show the humans that it was wrong to trap and befriend a Daxamite.’ My mother replies to my question. Something in my brain tries to fight against me but shove it down; this was what I wanted, right?

‘Okay. I’m going to announce the attack.’ They both nod. ‘Do you know of a way to bring the humans to the park in Central City?’

‘Yes, I let out a leak that their leaders have an important thing to say and they shall come crawling like sheep to slaughter. But first I have a present for you dear daughter.’ Lar says excitedly. He lifts his hands to his head and takes his crown off his head, then hands it to me.

‘Wow thankyou father, this is a very important gift.’ I place the crown upon my head and I suddenly feel more powerful. My parents bow before me.

**_One hour later, the citizens of Central City including the Mayor, CCPD and CCPN in the park_ **

Me and my Father had landed a few moments ago in a jump ship which we had shielded from prying eyes. I was currently was assessing how many people were gathered, it seemed like the whole city.

‘Well done Dad. Your theory worked.’ I took a deep breath and shook my hands out.

‘Good luck, I’m so proud of you.’ He hugged me. ‘Now go, conquer your first planet. The troops are waiting for signal.’ I take another deep breath then fly up into the air. I hear a few oohs and ahhs coming from the congregated people, they had noticed me. That is when I notice them at the front of the crowd – Team Flash and more importantly Caitlin, they hadn’t seen me yet but it was a matter of time. I hover on top the raised platform used for making speeches and the like but I kept myself a few inches off the ground so I could look over my new dominion. I see Caitlin trying to garner my attention but I ignore her. In a very calculating and demeaning voice, I start my speech.

‘People of Earth and Central City. Your lord and master stands before you.’ I get a few strange looks especially from Team Flash. ‘You have been found guilty under Daxamite law for trapping and wiping the memories of their beloved Princess and future Queen Tar-El, me. Now my memories have been returned to me and I shall wreak my vengeance on this world. Therefore you will all be exterminated starting with your two.’ I point at Cisco and Caitlin, the shock and horror on their faces almost makes me stand down as the thing in my brain tries to take control of me again but I am strong enough to resist. ‘To think I would lie and mate with a human. It is disgusting.’ I sneer at the crowd and in the front, I can see Caitlin start to cry but Cisco stares at me with anger as he comforts Caitlin.

The Daxam mothership unveils itself and starts raining down fire as the people of Central City panic and scream in frenzy. Troops appear out of nowhere and herd the men, women and children into three different groups. ‘Cooperate and you will not be harmed.’ I say calmly above the fray. I was enjoying this too much. I laugh like a maniac.

Out the corner of my eye I see, a platoon of soldiers head for Cisco and Caitlin who try to fight back but are soon unable to. Caitlin is crying and screaming for me, she’s scared. I land on the floor and run towards her and before I know it I have punched out three Daxamite agents before I get a hold of myself. ‘There’s no escape for you now, you will be the first blood spilled on New Daxam.’ I intone cruelly. Caitlin looks at me, a variety of emotions crossing her face but I don’t care. ‘Transport them back to the ship and into the holding cells for meta-humans. Make sure she is locked up tight.’ I hover slightly into the air, looking down upon Caitlin. The look she gives me would have broken Taylor’s heart but not me. The guards hadn’t blinked an eyelid when I had punched three of them out. ‘Also take these three and deal with them Captain.’ He bows low.

‘Yes your Highness.’ I dismiss him.

‘Taylor, I will save you.’ Caitlin says as she is transported away. At the sound of my old Earth name, the same thing in my brain tries to take over again.

Just before I trans-matt to the ship, I shoot the mayor and a few police officers, just for fun as I needed to channel my anger somewhere.


	6. Interrogation and Escape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will Caitlin be able to break through to Taylor?

Now that I was intimately familiar with the ship, I was able to find the holding deck pretty easily. ‘Take that one,’ pointing to Caitlin, ‘and put her in interrogation. Make sure the power dampeners are not damaged. You will pay with your life if they are.’ The guard quickly jumps to it. The guard walks into the cell as Caitlin backs away scared of him. I look away, some part of me was screaming at me to kill the guard for daring to put a hand on her but I silence it.

Ten minutes later, I am sat in a chair in the room with Caitlin strapped to another chair tightly.

‘What happened to you?’ Caitlin broke the silence.

‘Why should you care, human?’ I sneer.

‘Because,’ she pauses. ‘I love you.’ She looks like she was about to cry.

‘That is disgusting and I can’t believe I ever mated with a non-Daxamite.’ I look away, sneering again.

‘You love me too. That’s why you asked me to marry you and why you are not fully in control of this self and why I’m in here and not dead already.’ I snap my head back to her face. I hesitate before replying.

‘I am in control.’ But was I?

‘I saw the way you knocked out those Daxamite guards, you didn’t look like a ruthless killer, you looked like Taylor, my Taylor.’ I slam my fist down on the table, denting it.

‘Stop it.’ I shout, the thing in my brain was winning.

‘Do you remember that time the first time we kissed?’ Caitlin asked. I twist my head; the memory was slowly coming into my head.

‘No no no no, I can’t, I’m Tar-El of Daxam! You can’t trick me.’ Then pain exploded behind my eyes as my heart rebelled against my brain. I clutched at my head as my Earth life flashed before my eyes; my parents, my friends, my days at MIT and most importantly Caitlin, my Caitlin. My eyes flew open and for the first time in days I can properly see. ‘Caitlin.’ I say softly and loving gripping onto the table for something to ground me. My titled to the left to look at Caitlin ‘I’m sorry my love; I can’t fight this for long.’

‘No babe, it’s okay. Your parents must have had you under some kind of mind control.’ As she says this, I quickly untie the straps and escort her from the room to where Cisco was. I dismiss the guards and they leave without a word. I unlock Cisco cell and apologise to him too. I walk them to the nearest jump ship and put them in.

‘I can’t come I’m sorry I have to deal with my parents and the mind control is fighting for dominance, I can’t hold on much longer.’ I smile sadly at by best friend and my fiancé.

‘Babe, hold on.’ She pulls me close and deals me a heart stopping kiss. ‘For courage.’ She shyly says and I can’t keep the grin off my face. The door closes and the jump ship plummets to back down to Earth.

‘I love you.’ I whisper just before the mind control brain takes over.

I slam my fists onto the door. ‘Weak, very weak. I can’t believe you let them go Taylor, I am going to enjoy killing them in front of you.’ I promise my alter ego. I hold my wrist up to my mouth where there is a communication device.

‘Mother, Father, the prisoners escaped with Taylor’s help. I have taken back control and plan to go down to Earth and publicly kill them. I have promises to keep.’ I drop my arm and then press a button on my left wrist to transport me to Earth. Appearing back on Earth, I make my way to Star Lab’s where I know the strong hold of the meta-humans is. I destroy the front doors with a heat vision blast, knocking out Kid Flash and Jesse in process. I look away from their bodies to be confronted by a man in a green mask and holding a green bow.

‘I know you or rather Taylor does.’ I tap my head. ‘She’s up here, fighting for control but I’m Princess Tar-El of Daxam and Daxamites do not go down in chains.’ I let out a furious growl and blow my ice breath at him, freezing him in a block of ice. ‘Pathetic.’

‘No that would be you!’ I spin around where a curious bunch of people were gathered.

‘Ahh some heroes I don’t know but no matter, I shall destroy you anyway.’

‘Call us legends.’ The blonde hair woman in the white leather boasts.

‘Feisty and beautiful, I love it. If we weren’t engaged in battle, I would take you to be my mistress well perhaps I still might when I conquer this planet.’ The woman smirks.

‘I’m flattered but I don’t date homicidal maniacs.’

‘Oh for the love of all things fiery, can I burn her now?’ The tall, ball dude grunts. The woman nods. I easily doge the fire gun, knocking out the man with one good right hook. The metal man runs at me but I use his confidence against him and allow him to run past me before punching him in the back of the head, sending him flying. Then the white leathered hot woman circles me, bringing out a long pole probably to fight with so I copy her. From my pocket, I bring out a ballpoint pen.

‘You brought a pen to a fight?’ I shake the pen and it transforms 5ft pole.

‘No I also brought a pole.’ She seems mildly impressed but not for long. She flies at me as I hold up the pole to defend myself. I am jarred backwards at the force of the blow but I quickly recover and retaliate, swinging for her head. She blocks the pole with her own by twirling it and leaning to the right. We both pull back, eyeing each other rotating our poles. I then faint left and pivot to the right, twisting my pole to hit her behind her left knee in thrice succession which I do and it cripples her, forcing her to the ground unable to move due to the pain. I kick her pole out of hand and it rolls away under the reception desk. I whip my pole up next to my head, ready to slam it down onto her neck for the killing strike but I hesitate, for some reason my arms won’t cooperate with me.

‘Go on then, kill me. Show the world who you really are!’ The woman taunts.

‘Taylor! No! Don’t do this; I know you are better than this.’ Oh great, her again. I quickly backhand my opponent, knocking her out. I twist round facing Caitlin head on, raising my weapon. ‘You came back to me once, you can do it again.’ She pleads with me. I grimace with pain as Taylor starts to fight within me again.

‘You tricked me once; I’m not letting it happen again.’ I sneer at my ex-fiancé. I notice her fiddling with the power dampener necklace. ‘Oh and don’t think threating to let _her_ out will scare me, I don’t get scared.’ I put emphasis on _her_ to demonstrate my confidence.

‘No I wouldn’t trust _her_ to bring you home safely.’ I shrug my shoulders. ‘But I do trust them.’ She points to two hovering people behind her. I float up to their height.

‘Mon-El of Daxam, you should be fighting for your people not for the humans. Join me and rule this world and this universe by myside as my Brother.’

‘No, my mother did this exact same thing to me. Mind controlled me to fight Superman, Supergirl and get me to take over Earth but I rebelled and if I can then you certainly can. Let the ones who love you help, it worked for me.’ He almost convinces me but I wouldn’t be allowed to be captured so easily.

‘It was one time offer and you are weak and pathetic, you don’t deserve the title of Prince of Daxam traitor.’ I fire my heat vision at him, knocking him to the floor where he smashes into the Green Arrow, freeing him from the Ice. Damn. Supergirl on the other hand, shoots straight towards me and pulls me outside where we exchange blows in quick succession neither one of us landing a good blow which just made me angrier. Through my red-tinted vision, I was slowly losing all my humanity but I didn’t care and so I became reckless and mistimed a block where upon Supergirl was able knocked me to the floor. Upon standing up, I am caught in some kind of steel wire shot from the bow of Green Arrow that I cannot get loose from. I squirm and wiggle but it’s no use, I am caught.

‘I am Tar-El of Daxam, no chains can ho…’ A fist comes out of nowhere and knocks me out.

‘Yes we know, no chains can hold you, blah blah blah,’ says the bold fire guy.


	7. Earth’s Greatest Heroes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry Allen aka the Flash summons Earth's Greatest Heroes

I groan, my head hurt which shouldn’t possible – I don’t get hurt. I opened my eyes and stand up. I was standing in some kind of blue cell and it was making me feel weak like I was human. Yuck. I walk up to the door and punch it.

‘Ahhhhh. Bloody hell that hurt. What have you done to me?’ I shout to the empty space knowing that if I was in a jail cell, someone could hear me.

‘That cell mimics the effects of a Red Sun,’ comes a soft voice. I look up from examining my hand and wrist to see Caitlin standing on the other side of the cell door.

‘So are you going to leave to me in here for all eternity? Taylor up here is fighting so hard for control but I’m just too strong. When I get out of here, I’m going to kill you and all your little superhero buddy friends.’ I grin, leering at Caitlin.

‘No I don’t think so. If you had wanted to kill any of us, you would have killed me back on the ship and you would have killed Sara back there in the lobby hall.’ Caitlin theorizes. ‘And without hesitation.’

‘Who says I wouldn’t have if you hadn’t inturupted? So her name is Sara. She is a lot cuter than you, I’d rather marry her but I have to marry some Lord from Daxam as is the custom.’ I taunt Caitlin. She looks away, the hurt evident on her face but again I didn’t care however Taylor gave me another forceful punch in my brain causing me to grab my head groaning at the pain.

‘Taylor that’s it, keep fighting.’ Another mental punch. ‘Taylor, please come back, come back to me.’ Caitlin places a hand up on the glass. I crumple to the floor as the pain gets more and more uncomfortable until I can’t focus on anything else. In a last bid attempt to lose the pain, I relinquish control over my brain back to Taylor.

‘Babe, babe, help me please, it hurts so much.’ I sob, placing my hand on the glass. Caitlin opens the door to my cell where I am curled up in a foetal position, she places her arms around me and I clamp onto her for dear life. She helps me up and to the medical lab. Joe pulls a gun on me and I don’t have the strength to tell him otherwise but Caitlin does tell him and he puts away his gun. Only him and Cisco are in cortex as the rest are assume outside fighting my Daxamite parents army.

‘You have to strap me down.’ Caitlin tries to protest. ‘I don’t know how long I can stay in control.’ I plead with her so she does as I ask.

‘Gideon, transport me and Taylor to the Waverider medical bay, please?’ A trans-matt beam covers the two of us and we land in another but more futuristic medical bay. I feel Tar-El trying to take control again.

‘Quick, Tar-El is taking control again.’

‘Gideon, please fix her.’ Caitlin says to the thin air.

‘Yes Dr Snow.’ Something is attached to my wrist and then for a third time, I am out cold.

**_A couple of days later – Caitlin and Taylor’s house_ **

I open my eyes. Finally I had woken up in familiar place. There is a weight on my shoulder where Caitlin is fast asleep. Instead of disturbing her, I go back to sleep.

**_The following Monday_ **

I walked into Star Lab’s feeling fully rested after a weekend of mainly sleeping. Caitlin wasn’t next to me when I woke up so I assumed she had gone to work before me. The battle with the Daxamite army was still raging as I had noticed on the way to work but the US Army was dealing with it whilst the Meta-Humans rested. In cortex was Barry, Iris, Joe, Cisco, Thea and Felicty.

‘So your parents seem to think that we kidnapped you.’ Cisco says.

‘Well they would think that, the twisted psychopaths.’ I replied.

‘So…’ Cisco started but then interrupted by a breaking news sound. He put it on the main screen whilst I crossed my arms and stared at the screen.

_This is King Lar Grand of Daxam. You have kidnapped my daughter again and you will definitely pay_ _in blood but for now we have taken one of your own. If you don’t return my daughter in 24 hours, the human dies._ He smiles cruelly. The camera pans to the kidnapped person, it was Caitlin.

‘Caitlin!’ I make to walk out the lab but I am stopped by Oliver aka Green Arrow.

‘I hope you are not thinking of giving yourself up?’

‘I have too. She is the love of my life. I would do anything for her.’ He nods but still doesn’t allow me to leave.

‘I have tried doing that once but my best friend was killed anyway. Your father will just kill Caitlin so that you have no reason to return to Earth.’ I look at the floor. ‘It’s okay, we will get her back. Barry has assembled a team of superheroes to fight the Daxamite army.’ He moves out the way to let in a bunch more people. ‘I believe you have met some of them all ready.’ I grimace as Oliver is right I do recognise a few, namely the white leather woman called Sara, the metal man who wasn’t metal anymore and the bold dude that is obsessed with fire.

‘Umm hi.’ I say awkwardly. ‘You must be Sara?’ I hold out my hand for them all to shake but none of them are forthcoming or with their names.

‘Guys be a little friendlier, Gideon cured her.’ Cisco frantically says.

‘Okay. That’s right my name is Sara.’ Then they allow me to shake hands with them and introduce themselves, Alex Danvers – a woman wearing all black with short brown hair from Earth-38, Ray Palmar/The ATOM – who was in some kind of red suit, Martin Stein and Jefferson Jackson/Firestorm- I wasn’t even sure what their power was, Curtis Holt/Mr Terrific – a new guy on Green Arrow’s team, Nate Heywood/Commander Steel – the metal man, Amaya/Vixen – an African woman from Zambesi, Mick Rory/Heat Wave – the guy obsessed with fire. I point to Sara’s face where she had a small cut on left jawline.

‘I’m ahh sorry about that.’ I cough embarrassed at what my actions caused, ‘and for knocking you out Mick.’

‘Huh, it’s no problem.’ He says whilst swigging on some beer. I clap my hands together.

‘So how are we going to rescue Caitlin? I would offer myself but if my parents were to get a hold of me then could put the mind control back in me.’ Oliver wiggles his finger at me.

‘That is a good point Taylor. I suggest we send Barry, Cisco, Felicity, Sara, Ray and I. The rest can stay to defend Earth.’ Oliver says.

‘Yes good plan.’ Barry agrees with Oliver.

‘Alright then, everybody suit up.’ Everyone bar me, Cisco and Felicity leave the room. Felicity turns to me.

‘We will get her back. I miss her too. We all do. Star Labs just isn’t the same without her.’ She smiles so I smile back as I wring my hands.

‘I know but I just have this feeling something is going to go wrong.’ She laughs.

‘I get that feeling every time Oliver opens his mouth.’ Cisco joins in me and Felicity laughing.

‘I almost forgot Taylor. I made you a new suit.’ I gasp.

‘You did why?’

‘I just felt like it and I had some spare time on my hands.’ Cisco hands me a case. I open it and pull at the suit. It is a three piece dark blue suit with silvery-white dots plastered all over it complete with a cape and an eye mask. On the main leather jacket and the t-shirt there is a Superman type sigil but instead of the mark of the House of El, there is a green star.

‘That is to represent the House of Green and the white dots is to represent falling snow which I think you can guess where I got the inspiration for that from.’ Cisco excitedly says. I know exactly where, from Caitlin as her last name is Snow. There was also a pair of dark blue leather trousers and a blue cape. I put it on and eye myself in the mirror.

‘Oh. My. God. I love it Cisco.’

‘Damn that is, wow that is hot.’ Immediately Felicity covers her mouth.

‘Nah it’s okay, I do look hot. Caitlin is going love taking it off me.’ I falter. ‘I mean at home like where no one can see. Oh damn. I sound like you Felicity don’t I?’ said woman laughs which I join into and after a few seconds so does Cisco.

The rest of our team comes back in the room fully dressed up. Oliver in his green leather as Green Arrow, Thea in her red leather as Speedy, Diggle in his black leather and helmet as Spartan, Curtis also in black leather as Mr Terrific, Dinah again in black leather as Black Canary, Sara in white leather as White Canary, Mick was dressed the same called Heat Wave, Ray was still in his metal suit as the Atom, Nate in some kind of Captain America suit as Commander Steel, Amaya in black leather with some kind of totem around her neck as Vixen, Jax in a yellow and black suit known as Firestorm (he later told me that him and Stein merge together to make this superhero) Barry in a red suit with a yellow lighten bolt as The Flash and Wally in a similar outfit but yellow with a black bolt as Kid Flash.

‘Wow I love y’all outfits.’ I say.

‘And I quite like yours too. I think I know where the inspiration came for that.’ I smile shyly at the ground as Sara looks over to Oliver.

‘Yeah Oliver is the best.’ I say.

‘Hey, what about me?’ Barry cries.

‘Ahh sorry mate, she likes me best.’ Oliver chimes in.

‘Hey boys no fighting and Oliver no flirting, you do know I’m engaged right?’ I joke.

‘Exceptions could be made.’ He banters back.

‘As I live and breathe, Ollie is back to joking around. Haha.’ Sara starts laughing as does everyone else.

‘Alright, alright.’ I say everyone starts to calm down. ‘Everyone knows their assignments, and then let’s get to them.’ The heroes staying on Earth depart to go help the army whilst the rescue team stay behind.

‘How are we going to get up there? Any ideas?’ Felicity asks.

‘Here.’ I hand her my bracelet. ‘This allowed me to phase to and from the ship. As long as you are in contact with anyone else you want to take, it will allow travelling between the mothership and Earth.’ She passes the band to Oliver who straps it on. Cisco, Felicity, Sara, Ray and Barry latch onto Oliver as I stand well back. ‘Good luck.’ The white phase beam appears around them and then they are gone. I stare around the empty cortex for a bit before picking up my bow and arrows, then leaving Star Lab’s to finish this battle once and for all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 7 coming soon


End file.
